YouTuber Birthdays
This page includes YouTubers with at least 500 subscribers that are born on the dates below. Note: Do not add birthdays that you find on FamousBirthdays.com. They are known to give out false information. And be sure to put only users that are on this wiki, and to put the link. ✝''' = '''Deceased Leave a comment saying what birthday you share with a YouTuber. January 1 *'1991: 'JerkTV ✝''' January 2 January 3 * '''1989: Julia Nunes January 4 * 2001: Bioniclesaurus * 1964: Tina Green January 5 * 1995: Whinderssonnunes January 6 *'2003:' MattyBRaps *'1987:' Egoraptor January 7 January 8 January 9 January 10 January 11 January 12 * 1964: Mama Rug January 13 January 14 TBA January 15 January 16 * 1997: Graser10 January 17 *'1993: 'Sky Does Minecraft January 18 * 1980: Billy LeBlanc January 19 January 20 *'1997:' Jake Paul January 21 January 22 *'1990: 'FouseyTUBE *'1989: 'BigBrudda January 23 *'1986: 'Vsauce January 24 * 1998: '''NFKRZ * '''1991: Jaboody Dubs January 25 January 26 * 1997: 'Lucy January 27 January 28 *'1988: 'Hotdiggedydemon January 29 January 30 *'1991: Videogamedunkey *'1987: 'AmazingPhil *'1982: 'DeStorm January 31 February 1 *'1997: 'Marina Joyce February 2 February 3 February 4 February 5 *'1996: 'Matt Watson *'1995:' Nick Crompton February 6 * 1991: 3PACTVHD ✝''' February 7 * '1991: 'Gabbie Hanna * '''1990: Jacksepticeye February 8 *'1992:' Luccas Neto February 9 February 10 * 1992: CaptainSparklez February 11 February 12 * 1964: '''Larry's Lounge February 13 * '''1995: Nicole Eevee Davis *'1990:' elrubiusOMG February 14 February 15 February 16 * 1'964: 'Papa Rug February 17 February 18 February 19 *'Year Unknown:' 64smashmaster3ds February 20 *'1992': Damien Prince Jr. February 21 February 22 February 23 February 24 February 25 TBA February 26 *'1986:' Michael McCrudden February 27 February 28 February 29 March 1 March 2 March 3 * 1994: '''TheBajanCanadian * '''1985: Toby Turner March 4 March 5 * 1998: Annabel Mensah-Djan March 6 * 1986: Timothy DeLaGhetto March 7 March 8 *'1982:' Keemstar March 9 *'1994: 'JeromeASF March 10 March 11 March 12 *'1997': Biannca Raines Prince * 1994: zeldaxlove64 ✝''' March 13 March 14 *'1979: 'Dan Avidan March 15 *'1994: 'I Hate Everything *'1983: 'Jeana Smith March 16 March 17 March 18 March 19 *'''1982: Benny Fine March 20 * 1986: '''Danger Dolan * '''1984: IJustine March 21 March 22 * 1989: Tyler Oakley * 1976: 'Judson Laipply March 23 TBA March 24 *'1990: 'JonTron March 25 *'1981: 'Casey Neistat March 26 *'1989: 'Sam Pepper March 27 March 28 *'1990: Zoella March 29 *'1989:' CJ SO COOL March 30 *'1985:' FilthyWhore March 31 *'1996:' Liza Koshy * 1989: Kalel Kitten April 1 *'1995:' Logan Paul April 2 April 3 * 1987: SethBling April 4 * 1996: ZachWGTV *'1985:' Todrick Hall April 5 *'1976: 'NintendoCapriSun April 6 * 1997: TheThirdPew April 7 April 8 * 1990: Chuggaaconroy *'1963:' Michael Buckley April 9 April 10 April 11 *'1971: 'JewWario ✝''' April 12 April 13 * '''Year unknown: Inkerbella April 14 April 15 April 16 April 17 April 18 April 19 April 20 April 21 April 22 *'1975: 'Brian Wecht April 23 April 24 *'1989: 'Thomas Sanders April 25 * 1990: Germán Garmendia April 26 *'1992: 'Paint April 27 April 28 * 1990: Kubz Scouts April 29 April 30 May 1 May 2 *'1987:' H2ODelirious May 3 May 4 *'1994: 'PrestonPlayz May 5 *'1986: 'Bart Baker May 6 May 7 May 8 * 1981: Jeremy Jahns May 9 May 10 May 11 May 12 * 1985: '''Vinesauce * '''1969: Nalts May 13 May 14 * 1997: 'Pyrocynical * '''1996: 'TheOdd1sOut * '''1994: Alex MTCH May 15 May 16 * 1997: '''Slogoman * '''1991: Joey Graceffa May 17 May 18 May 19 TBA May 20 * 2004: Harudori May 21 May 22 *'1986: 'Commander Holly May 23 May 24 May 25 *'1993:' CanalCanalha May 26 May 27 May 28 May 29 *'1996: 'FaZe Rain *'1994: 'Jack Quire *'1987: 'MysteryGuitarMan May 30 May 31 June 1 *'1995:' Kwebbelkop *'1990: 'UberHaxorNova June 2 * 1987: '''Michael Green June 3 June 4 June 5 June 6 * '''1990: Ryan Higa June 7 June 8 June 9 * 2006: 'EthanGamerTV * '''1994: '1smash18 * '1984: 'Rafi Fine * '1980: 'Athenewins June 10 June 11 *'''1991: Daniel Howell *'1989:' ChaoticMonki June 12 *'1996: 'Alissa Violet *'1990: 'KevJumba June 13 June 14 *'1997:' Tyrone Magnus *'1994: 'Ryan Magee June 15 * 1986: Stjepan Hauser June 16 June 17 *'1987: 'Ross O'Donovan June 18 *'1984: 'Angry Joe June 19 *'1993:' KSIOlajidebt June 20 June 21 June 22 *'1991: 'Brutalmoose *'1981: 'Monty Oum ✝''' June 23 * '1995: 'Brandon Awadis ' June 24 * '''1998:' Tana Mongeau * 1985: '''Ethan Klein June 25 * '''1996: Lele Pons June 26 * 1990: RyansAverageLife June 27 *'1990:' TomSka June 28 * 1993: 'Stephen Quire * '''1992: 'MrWoofless * '''1989: Markiplier * 1'979: 'Roman Atwood June 29 June 30 *'1988: 'Jacksfilms July 1 July 2 July 3 *'1989: 'Suzy Berhow July 4 July 5 * 1999: TheKingHusker July 6 * 1995: Kitty0706 ✝''' * '1994: 'Daniel Kyre '''✝ * 1985: Kimberly Ann Pratt Green July 7 * 1993: Fernanfloo * 1989: Shonduras July 8 *'1979': HowToBasic July 9 * 2006: '''EthanGamerTV July 10 * '''1980: James Rolfe July 11 July 12 * 2003: GutterJunkie July 13 * 2002: Caleb Logan LeBlanc ✝''' July 14 July 15 July 16 * '''1985: Matthew Santoro July 17 July 18 July 19 *'1989:' Shane Dawson July 20 * 1985: '''Harley Morenstein July 21 * '''1997: Scarce * 1992: 'TheMysteriousMrEnter July 22 July 23 *'1996: David Dobrik * 1980: Katie LeBlanc July 24 *'2006: 'TheSkylanderGirl *'1974: 'Boogie2988 July 25 *'1990: 'PeanutButterGamer July 26 July 27 * 1995: Cobanermani456 * 1991: IDubbbzTV July 28 July 29 July 30 * 1994: IceJJFish * 1972: GloZell Green July 31 * 1992: VanossGaming August 1 * 2000: Freddie Mensah-Djan August 2 * 1998: AcidCrafted August 3 *'1988: 'Brandon Rogers *1985:Grav3yardgirl August 4 * 1981: A Dose of Buckley August 5 * 1998: Adam Greenwood * 1989: Jessica Nigri * 1974: Chuck From The Bronx August 6 August 7 August 8 August 9 * 1989: Jimmy0010 August 10 *'1993: 'Maxmoefoe August 11 August 12 August 13 * 1991: '''DaveDays * '''1989: Alli Speed August 14 *'1981:' Ray William Johnson August 15 TBA August 16 August 17 * 1991: Tehsmarty August 18 * 1995: LeafyIsHere * 1990: Anna Akana August 19 August 20 * 1988: JSmithOTI * 1927: 'Geriatric1927 '✝ August 21 August 22 *'1989: 'SuperYoshi August 23 * 2001: OfficerPoop247 August 24 August 25 * 1993: '''Bridgette West * '''1993: EntoanThePack * 1987: Luka Šulić August 26 * 1998: Abukarr August 27 August 28 *'1985: 'ProJared August 29 *'1993:' Lucas Cruikshank August 30 August 31 September 1 *'1988:' Felipe Neto *'1962: 'Ruth Mensah-Djan September 2 * 2008: Hayley Noelle LeBlanc September 3 September 4 * 1986: Austin Creed A.K.A Xavier Woods September 5 September 6 September 7 * 1996: Afro Gamer * 1992: Miniminter September 8 September 9 *'1985: 'Bashurverse *'1967: 'ShayeSaintJohn ✝''' September 10 September 11 * '1991: 'Andy September 12 September 13 *'''1988: KondZilla September 14 *'1992:' I AM WILDCAT *1'982:' Emer Prevost September 15 *'1996:' Sommer Ray * 1986: Jenna Marbles September 16 *'1987: 'Anthony Padilla September 17 September 18 *'1992: 'TVFilthyFrank September 19 September 20 September 21 *'1987: 'Anthony Vincent Valbiro September 22 * 1'963: 'Jonas Mensah-Djan September 23 * 1993: Lance Thirtyacre ' September 24 *'1983: 'DesertFoxAirsoft September 25 * '''1982: 'Jesse Welles September 26 * '''1988: IISuperwomanII September 27 * 1'997: 'Jaiden Animations * 1'990: 'Domics * 1985: Grace Helbig September 28 *'1994:' The Anime Man *'1979: 'Dane Boe *'1995:' Chilly Jimenez September 29 * 1992: 'McJuggerNuggets * '''1998: 'Molly Eskam September 30 October 1 October 2 *'''2002: Jacob Sartorius October 3 October 4 * 2001: 'William October 5 *'1980: 'Mike Matei October 6 *'2010: 'Ryan ToysReview October 7 *'1992: LDShadowLady October 8 October 9 October 10 October 11 October 12 * 1993: Nathaniel Bandy October 13 October 14 *'1996:' Jelly *'1992: 'Benthelooney October 15 October 16 *'1950: 'Charles Green Jr.TheAngryGrandpaShow ✝''' October 17 October 18 *'1993: 'FaZe Jev *'1989: 'Laci Green October 19 October 20 October 21 October 22 *'1992: 'SSSniperWolf October 23 * '''1992: NerdzRL October 24 * 1989: PewDiePie October 25 *'1978: 'Black Nerd Comedy October 26 TBA October 27 October 28 * 1988: 'Eddsworld '✝ * 1988: John Wolfe October 29 October 30 * 2003: Shane Toon October 31 *'1998: 'SammyClassicSonicFan November 1 November 2 * 1993: AttackingTucans November 3 November 4 November 5 November 6 * 1993: Ali-A * 1983: Jennifer Green November 7 November 8 * 1991: DanTDM * 1985: 'ProtonJonSA November 9 November 10 * '''1989: 'Tara Babcock * '''1986: Josh Peck November 11 * 1996: Gaming On Caffeine November 12 November 13 *'2008: 'TheSkylanderBoy *'1992: 'Jinx November 14 November 15 *'1986: 'Matthew Patrick November 16 November 17 *'1996:' Bethany Mota *'1994:' SuperMarioLogan *'1981: 'Doug Walker November 18 * 1987: John Boshell November 19 *'1996:' RiceGum *'1996: 'FaZe Rug November 20 November 21 * 1990: OneyNG * 1986: Colleen Ballinger November 22 November 23 November 24 * 1985: What Travis Says November 25 *'1996: 'What Katie Did Now *'1988: 'PopularMMOs November 26 November 27 November 28 * 2001: '''SamDjanReviews November 29 * '''1998: Koyads3 November 30 * 1993: CrankThatFrank * 1987: Ian Hecox December 1 *'1985:' Philip DeFranco December 2 *'1987: 'SSundee *'1982:' Charlie Green December 3 *'1993:' Marques Brownlee December 4 *'1993: 'Chris Ray Gun December 5 * 2004: Annie LeBlanc * 1997: '''UnspeakableGaming * '''1988: Chadtronic December 6 *'2005:' EvanTubeHD December 7 *'1987: 'Chris Crocker December 8 * 1997: Dragosreal December 9 *'1996: 'ComedyShortsGamer December 10 December 11 * 1990: KickthePj * 1985: Onision * 1987: SanFrezco December 12 * 1996: XboxAddictionz * 1990: Lightsen December 13 * 1990: Stampylonghead * 1989: GhostRobo * 1987:'' Hila Klein December 14 December 15 December 16 December 17 *'1982: DaddyOFive *'''1982: Yoteslaya ✝''' December 18 * '''1991: Robbaz * 1990: Robert Benfer December 19 December 20 December 21 *'1992: 'HuskyMUDKIPZ December 22 *'2000: 'Jake Portis December 23 December 24 December 25 * 1990: GassyMexican * 1955: 'Frank Buis '✝ December 26 December 27 December 28 December 29 December 30 December 31 Category:YouTubers Category:History of YouTube